Gina
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Teresa Gallagher Anna Francolini |name = Gina |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Italy |basis = FNM Class 200 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Steam Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0T |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 35 mph |designer(s) = Couillet |builder(s) = Couillet |year_built = 1883 }} Gina is an Italian tank engine who once participated in the Shunting Challenge at the Great Railway Show. On occasion, she works with Beppe. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Gina, along with the other international engines, accidentally arrived on Sodor when the ferry they were travelling on stopped at Sodor instead of the Mainland. After the engines realised their mistake, Gina ordered the engines back onto the ship. She was also the first to notice that one of the international engines, Ashima, was missing from the ship. Gina competed in the Shunting Challenge alongside Ivan, Raul, Thomas and Ashima. During the competition, her flatbeds were derailed by Vinnie when he was chasing Philip throughout the yard. After the Great Railway Show ended, Gina left the Mainland and returned to Italy. Personality Sweet and stylish, Gina can match the boys pound for pound when it comes to shunting trucks in the yard. She is very proud of her Italian heritage, and loves working on archaeological digs to uncover more about the history of her cherished homeland. Gina does not suffer fools gladly, and will often grow irritable when someone acts like they know it all - particularly about her areas of expertise. Nonetheless, she is loyal and caring, and will always set grudges aside for the sake of helping others. Technical Details Basis Gina is based on the Ferrovie Nord Milano 200 0-4-0T. These engines were ordered by the Società Ferrovie Del Ticino (SFT) and built by Couillet, a Belgian locomotive manufacturer, for use on the Como-Varese-Laveno and Saronno-Malnate routes. Seven engines were built by Couillet and numbered from 200 to 206. In 1888, the two routes were acquired by the Ferrovie Nord Milano and the engines became part of the railway, being re-numbered 201 to 207 (subsequently re-numbered again as 200-01 to 200-07). They were used for local service and slowly relegated to menial tasks with the arrival of more powerful engines and from the 1920s, electrification. In the mid-1930s, they were used only for shunting, especially at Milano Cadorna station and were finally withdrawn in the 1960s. In 1974, engine 200-05 was restored and used on heritage train services and is now the second oldest operating engine in Europe. Another engine, numbered 200-02 has been placed on a plinth at Saronno, but it is actually 200-04. File:Gina'sbasis.png|Gina's basis Livery Gina's livery is that of her basis. She is painted green with a black boiler, gold lining and red wheels. She has her name written in white lettering on her nameplates. Appearances Television Series= , All Tracks Lead to Rome, Mines of Mystery and Lorenzo's Solo Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race Music Videos * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right and Little Engines * Series 22 - The Journey Never Ends and All the Girls Around the World Videos * 2016 - Gina of Italy * 2017 - Gina the Smart Steam Engine * 2019 - Meet Lorenzo and Beppe of Italy! , Meet Gina of Italy and Meet Stefano of Italy }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection , Off to the Races! , The Great Race , The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia * 2019 - Engines Around the World Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher * Anna Francolini * Keiko Nemoto * Karla Falcón * Jennifer Böttcher * Paqui Horcajo * Olga Golovanov Trivia * Gina's Adventures toy has a nameplate only on the left side. * According to the behind the scenes video of The Great Race, Gina was originally going to be an FS electric locomotive. * Since her introduction, Gina has gone through some aesthetic changes in the television series: ** Series 23: *** The square plate on her bunker side changes from green to gold. *** The lining on her back window changes from green to white. Quotes Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Collectible Railway * TrackMaster Video File:Thomas & Friends UK Meet the Characters - Gina! Videos for Kids|UK version Category:Characters